This invention relates to a window molding for automotive vehicle bodies and more particularly to a pre-affixed glass plate molding which is adjustable for concealing various production tolerance differentials between the plate and the vehicle body window opening.
An example of a prior art molding in vehicle flanged window opening is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,917 issued Nov. 16, 1982 to Oda et al. entitled Self-Adjustable Window Molding For Retaining Glass. The Oda patent discloses an extruded flush-look window molding adapted for pre-attachment to a glass plate for concealing the gap between a body panel window opening and the edge of the glass plate. The Oda molding has a stem portion with first and first and second self-biased retaining legs on one side thereof, adapted to engage the glass plate edge and a diverging third leg extending from the stem portion opposite side supporting an integral acute sectioned trim strip in cantilever fashion on the diverging leg upper end. The trim strip projects inwardly to overlie the gap and the molding stem portion. The divergent leg is self-biased for cammed inward flexing during insertion of the glass plate. Thus, the trim strip self-adjuncts inwardly so as to maintain its engagement with the glass plate outer surface while accommodating production tolerance gaps.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,876 issued Mar. 26, 1991 to Harper et al. entitled Flush Glass Windshield Reveal Molding which extends around the space between the glass panel and body panel and is able to accommodate spaces having varying widths. The Harper molding has a U-shaped clamping portion and an umbrella-shaped crown portion. The clamping portion is positioned on a bevel edge of a glass window to provide a flush appearance with the glass window.
The prior art includes window moldings that are generally adjustable in some manner. Examples of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,635, to P. E. Clingman; 2,763,345, to P. E. Clingman et al.; 3,815,303, to H. Ziegler; 4,347,693, to W. KruschWitz; 4,401,340, to J. H. Ankrapp et al.; 4,483,113 to W. Kruschwitz; 4,884,380 to Yada et al.; 4,974,901 to K. Katayama; and 5,001,876 to M. A. Harper et al. However, none of these patents disclose or teach applicants one-piece pre-affixed window reveal molding providing a composite major and minor trim strip arrangement wherein the minor trim strip automatically underlaps a variable overlying portion of the major trim strip in a shingled manner upon installation of the glass plate in the window opening to accommodate production tolerance gaps.